Minori Minn
Minori is the 2nd oldest daughter of Jin and Kai Biography Minori and her twin sister had a close relationship in a sense as children; she worried for her sister as she had been sick, as they grew older and their mother died however Minori found her life going downhill. Minori would go out of her way to try and help her siblings, even taking the brunt end of father’s anger when she was able to. When her father set the house on fire Minori has managed to pry the door open in order to get out, however the fire swept through devouring other rooms before she was able to get to her twin or other siblings. After the fire Minori became separated with her other siblings who were alive. She didn’t have a good way to support herself nor did she have anyone to specifically rely on. With that in mind she set to make money however was possible. She started working at a strip club as a waitress, a rather safe job as all she had to do was really serve drinks, none of the men paid much attention to a clothed woman as they did the ones naked or going to be naked. However the job was on a contract bases. She retained her fiery attitude however as some men did test her while she waitressing which caused her to get into more trouble with the boss then anything as he pointed out that it was against her contract to strike out, unless it was breaking up a fight or if a person got more than a little touchy, a slap on the butt or a lewd comment didn’t allow her to break a glass bottle over a man’s skull. In need of the money still, and due to the contract being legal she started to hold her temper. After two years she started taking on other jobs inside the club doing more than just waitressing, from working the bar to being one of the dancers on stage now as it offered better money that way. Twisted Everyway (RP 2) Physical Appearance Minori has a mix of light and dark brown hair that never stays in one length as she changes the style rather often, and has startling brown eyes. Her skin is pale but not like that of her twins. Minori is thin and slender having more physic as that of a dancer. Personality & Traits Minori is outspoken with a fiery attitude and temper. She isn’t afraid to speak her mind nor is she afraid to step out and defend someone. She has a smart mouth on her, and isn’t weak in any sense of the word. However she is brash in her actions, especially when it concerns her siblings, more often than not she would jump into a situation even if it ended with her being hurt. However Minori is a kind person with a big heart. Powers & Abilities Besides the basic slight vampire abilities she inherited from her father, Minori is telepathic. Relationships Jin Jin was Minori's mother, she kept the house running smoothly as well as her father in check. She died after giving birth to Korra and Tenzin. Kai Madden Kai was her father, as a child she loved him but when her mother passed away and her father changed drastically she grew to despise him. When he burned the house down she never thought to look for him. Asami Asami is Minori's half sister whom she doesn't know. Kuvira, Kenichi, Korra, Hyun and Tenzin Kuvira, Kenichi, Korra, Hyun, and Tenzin are her siblings, she held a close relationship with them, often protecting them from their father when she could. After the fire when her twin died she never found anyone or knew they were still alive. Category:Original Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Minn Family Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Original Characters